vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gutten Kisling
Summary Gutten Kisling is a protagonist of Okage: Shadow King. He's an over-eccentric scholar with somewhat of an ego, who's known throughout the world for his expert knowledge on ghosts. He often uses his status as a researcher as an excuse to get close to and spy on girls, He joins Ari on his quest to defeat the false Evil Kings in hopes to further his understanding of ghosts. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A | High 4-C Name: Gutten Kisling Origin: Okage: Shadow King Gender: Male Age: 45 Classification: Human, Ghost Expert, Scholar Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers and Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Telekinesis, Non-Physical Interaction, Aura, Magnetism Manipulation (The Heatwave Ring creates a powerful Aura of heat that surrounds Kisling, diverting metal blades), Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Supernatural Luck (His luck allowed him to hit Epros with physical attacks) |-|Resistances= Fire Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathy Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life Absorption, BFR, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Conceptual Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Probability Manipulation and Power Nullification (Due to being around Ari long enough, Kisling became a "Deviant", giving him resistance to Beiloune's "Classification" effects) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Rosalyn) | Large Star level (Fought Beiloune after he empowered himself with the full power of Classification) Speed: At least Subsonic (Faster than Evil King Big Bull who moves so fast that he appears as a blur) | At least Subsonic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class | Large Star Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level (Superior to the Spotted Cat Team who can survive attacks from Stan) | Large Star level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range, Several meters with magic Standard Equipment: Books, Heatwave Ring Intelligence: Above Average (Kisling was Classified by Beiloune to be a scientist and expart on ghosts Weaknesses: Weak to fire-based attacks, He is not a full "Deviant" like Ari so his resistances aren't as high. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Spell Suction: A special skill that drains magic from all Enemies * Storm / Mega Storm / Maximum Voltage: Skills that allow Kisling to summon lighting around the target, shocking them repeatedly. * Speedy / Hyperdrive: Kisling can increase his speech or the speed of one of his companions. Hyperdrive allows him to increase his and his companions speed all at once. * Flaming Tome / Freeze Book: Kisling summons a Bust of fire or ice from his book at the target. * Burden: A special skill that allows Kisling to slow down multiple enemies. * Paralyze / Immobilize: Kisling can cast paralysis on a target. Immobilize works on multiple targets at once. Key: Early Game | End Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Humans Category:Okage: Shadow King Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 8